


Lupanar

by Sc0ps0wl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0ps0wl/pseuds/Sc0ps0wl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Peter décida de faire découvrir un autre monde à son neveu Derek Hale. Les choses changèrent à jamais sa vie ainsi que celle de son neveu et de ce mignon dont s'était épris Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupanar

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Lupanar
> 
> Diclai': Rien ne m'appartiens ! Sauf l'histoire
> 
> Béta : Le Spleen Du Kiwi bleu - Sweetheart - Sylphyland
> 
> Rating : M+
> 
> Résumé:
> 
> Quand Peter décida de faire découvrir un autre monde à son neveu Derek Hale. Les choses changèrent à jamais sa vie ainsi que celle de son neveu et de ce mignon dont s'était épris Derek.
> 
> Pairing : Steter / Sterek et threesome a venir.
> 
> Comme l'histoire se passe en 1930 il est possible que les personnages soit oc. ? Bref.
> 
> Ensuite non j'ai pas oublié Just Married pour ceux qui l'attendent ! Ça viendra patience .
> 
> NOTE 2 : Le sujet de la fic traite la prostitution homme, donc rapport sans protection ! Vous êtes avertie. Soyez vigilant ceci est une fiction ;) .
> 
> J'avais super hâte de vous partager cette mini-fiction qui devrait compter 10 chapitres. J'attends vos avis hein ? Je compte sur vous ;)
> 
> L'histoire sera disponible sur AO3 avec crack story d'illustration fait par mes soins ^^ et fan art offert par des artiste< incroyable <3
> 
> Couverture de la fiction by me ^^

\---> MISE A JOUR <\---  
Lupanar est supprimé pour le moment.   
Une nouvelle version verra le jour dans quelques semaines.


End file.
